lone wolf & sly fox
by krayra
Summary: youko and his partner are on their way back from a raid and hear a very soothing voice and looked for it. when they found the person who was singing they were surprise to what they saw. Youko kurama & OC & kuronue. yes two guys for one girl.


"Get back here!" a demon yelled.

The demon running away jumped up in to the trees and started to tree hop from one tree to the other. The other demon yelling with a couple other demons were trying to catch the demon who just stole a very precious item. The demon running started a looked at them. The other demons were surprised that person who just stole the item was the king of thieves himself, Youko Kurama. Suddenly someone came down from above and picked him up off the ground. After about an hour they landed on the ground about 500km away from their hide out.

"I guess my info was right about the security they had." said a demon.

Youko just nodded his head. They started to walk to their hideout. About four min. past then suddenly they heard singing. The voice was nice and smoothing and could make you fall asleep. Youko walked to where the singing was coming from. The other demon with him followed him. They came to a clearing and saw something amazing. They saw a girl singing and dancing around the clearing. Youko looked at her and was impressed by both her agility and her movement while she was dancing. The other demon noticed something around her neck and saw a leash connected to it. He tapped on Youko's shoulder. Youko looked at the demon with a very stern look like 'what the hell do you want'.

"Youko she has collar on her. So she might be a slave or something. And I'm guessing the guy over there is her master." The demon explained.

Youko looked at him then looked at the guy he was talking about.

"Kuronue your right that is her master and also it looks like she doesn't like the way her master is looking at her.", Youko started to smirk at the thought that came to mind, "Kuronue lets go."

Kuronue looked at Youko for a bit.

_"What the hell is going though that head of yours Youko."_ Kuronue thought to himself.

They moved from where they were to get a better view of the girl and her master. The girl's master yanked on the leash and started to walk away from the clearing. The girl stopped singing once she got yanked. Youko and Kuronue watched while the girl walked in to the forest following her master. Youko gave a lustful grin once the girl was out of sight. Kuronue caught sight of the grin and then realized what Youko is thinking about doing.

"Youko why do you always give that smirk when there is a girl in front of you?" Kuronue asked while getting up and following Youko where the girl disappeared in the forest.

"You'll see why."Youko answered and walked in to the forest.

After about an hour or so past, Youko and Kuronue got to the place where her master lived. Youko pointed at the amulet on their arms. Both Youko and Kuronue transferred some of their demonic powers in to the amulet and their identities were changed. Youko walked up to the door and was greeted by two very good looking demon women. Youko then knew insistently that her master was a seller for men, for either to be in bed with or be their maid or something. They came in to a room and saw the guy they saw earlier. Youko sat down in front of the man, while Kuronue lend against the wall and watched Youko. Youko notice the girl that came in to the room with tea.

"Well sir what type of girl do you want to buy? As you can see I have many types of girls." the man asked.

Youko watched the girl serving him tea. Youko then grabbed the girl's chin.

"Well I won't mine buying this girl." Youko said in a lustful tone.

The man looked at the girl, and then looked at the buyer.

"I'm sorry sir but she's not for sale the only way to have her is to trade her with another girl. And the girl has to be better than this girl." The man replied to Youko.

Youko looked at the girl in her eyes and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back for you my dear."

Youko got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back with a girl of your liking. So you better not trade her off to another customer." Youko replied and he left the building.

A week later Youko came back to the place but this time he had another girl so he can trade her for the girl. Kuronue watched Youko talk to the guy. The guy walked over to the girl that was standing next to him. She stood there while he was looking her over.

"To me. She might be as pure as you can get. Unlike the girl I want to trade for." Youko commented.

"She does look pure and has a beautiful body also. So yes I will trade the girl for her." The man agreed to Youko's offer.

He called the girl over.

"Leave me slave." The man whispered in her ear.

Youko watched her walk up to him. He whispered in her ear "you're my slave. My dear wolf."

Kuronue push himself off the wall and followed Youko out of the building along with the wolf. Youko and Kuronue walked about half way to the hide out. Both of them stopped and the wolf was still behind them. Youko leaned against the tree and Kuronue leaned on his left leg. Both of them looked at the wolf. The wolf stopped and then looked up at the two men.

"What were you thinking any way Youko?" Kuronue asked.

Youko looked at her from head to toe. He raised an eyebrow to her. Kuronue looks at his friend then at the girl. He also looked at her from head to toe. The girl had dark sapphire hair, sapphire colored eyes, ears like youko's but more pointy, and a sapphire colored tail. The girl looked very nervous from both guys looking at her. She moved back a little from the men. But felt the chain that's connected to her collar. Her ears went flat. She looked down and hoped they would stop. Youko notice this and brought a hand under her chin. She felt his warm hand touch her skin.

_"His touch is very warm and also calming. But I can't let myself get wrapped up in it. He's a thief and I know how he is with women from the rumors I've heard."_ She thought to herself.

Youko moved his hand towards her collar. He grabbed hold of the chain that's connected to it.

"Close your eyes dear." Youko whispered in her ear.

She obeyed his command and closed her eyes. Youko pulled on the chain and broke the chain from her collar.

"You may open your eyes now my dear."Youko said while tossing the chain to the side. She opened her eyes and reached up to her collar. She notices that he took the chain off. Youko watched her beam with happiness.

"Can you talk my dear?"Youko asked.

She looked up at him.

"Yes but I'm not allowed to talk in front of my master." she answered.

Youko had a shock look on his face.

"I see. Well we'll just have to break that rule won't we. I wouldn't mind hearing that heavenly voice again. What about you Kuronue?"Youko asked as he turned to his friend.

"that's true she does have a heavenly voice but I think the guys would want her and might jump her if she sings. But maybe you had that all ready planned out right Youko." Kuronue answered while flexing his wings a little.

"now what is your name my dear?"Youko asked turning his attention to her.

She looked down and whispered her name "Krayra".

"well that's a nice name for you. Lets get going krayra." Youko said.

He turned around and started to walk again. Kuronue looked at her.

"you'll be fine so don't worry. Of corse your going to have fun at the job youko has for you. Are you any good at cooking to ask?" kuronue asked her.

She looked up at him. She nodded yes.

"well that's a good thing." Kuronue replied.


End file.
